


Meeting Lance McClain

by writterings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sorta?), Drabble, M/M, i...found this from like june
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writterings/pseuds/writterings
Summary: The moment Keith met Lance, he knew he was going to die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is...the [second](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589406) angst fic im posting tonight. i was cleaning out some files and found like a bunch from when i first watched the show and i just...damn....
> 
> also, partly inspired by this [post](http://writterings.tumblr.com/post/156854977365/a-while-back-it-was-a-pretty-common-trope-and-i) i coincidentally made earlier today, unknowing that i would stumble across this fic

The moment Keith Kogane met Lance McClain, he knew he was going to die.

Well scratch that -- he didn't remember the first time he technically met Lance McClain. He remembered a loud voice in the classroom. An obnoxious laugh carrying itself all the way across the cafeteria. A warm smile directed at everyone in the sea of people at the Garrison, except him. He didn’t know who Lance McClain was back then. And maybe that was for the better.

But Keith doubted that.

When he did meet Lance McClain, formally for the first time and in the midst of rescuing Shiro, Keith knew he was going to die. But for a separate reason. The government at their heels, nowhere to run, and several strangers weighing down his getaway -- anyone would have thought death was inevitable.

But they didn’t die. They made it back to his shack, they lived to see another day, and then...they discovered Voltron. 

And that... _ that _ was when Keith really knew he was about to die. Because that’s when he met Lance McClain. The true Lance McClain, not the one he had thought he knew before. It wasn’t fast. It didn’t happen overnight. It was rather gradual. He met Lance McClain in pieces, and he doubted he would ever meet the whole Lance McClain. But with the little glimpses he got, Keith soon came to realize that he was meeting Lance little by little -- and that overtime the McClain dropped from his name and he just became  _ Lance _ . 

When Keith first ‘met’ Lance McClain, he thought he was cocky, arrogant, and too loud for his own good.

When Keith first ‘met’ Lance McClain, he thought he was just another one of those pretty-boy show offs that never had to work for anything to get where they were.

When Keith first ‘met’ Lance McClain, he had thought he was some unshakable force, something that moved nonstop and constantly climbed higher and higher without fault, and that nothing could bring him down.

When Keith first ‘met’ Lance McClain, he didn’t really meet him at all. 

Lance McClain was an idea -- a simple figure on a pedestal that he didn’t bother to try to understand or sympathize with. He was brash, abrasive, and picked on Keith for no reason. Keith didn’t want to meet the real Lance McClain -- he thought he already had. 

But when he did, when he did meet the real Lance McClain -- the real  _ Lance  _ \-- his whole world was shaken upside down and that’s when he knew, he knew he was going to fucking die for this boy.

Keith met the real  _ Lance  _ when he first stumbled across him crying in the castle corridor about god-knows-what at some unholy hour in the morning. 

Keith met the real  _ Lance  _ as he watched him work hard everyday to improve his performance, his flying, his fighting, himself as a person. 

Keith met the real  _ Lance  _ when he watched him bare his insecurities to him one late night when they were tangled up in bed together, when time seemed like an illusion and the only thing that was real in the universe was the feeling of the other boy in his arms.

Keith met the real  _ Lance _ when he fell in love with him. 

So, yes. Keith knew he was going to die for this self-sacrificial  _ idiot  _ that he inexplicably and irrationally loved. He knew it deep in his bones, and was reminded of it everytime Lance so much as threw a bright smile his way. He knew he was going to die for this boy, and he was completely alright with it, just as long the real  _ Lance  _ existed, and just as long as he would continue to reveal himself to Keith bit by bit. 

But he never knew he was going to die, feeling so empty. So distant. So  _ unsatisfyingly _ . He knew he was going to die for  _ Lance  _ \-- he knew would someday -- but not like this. Never like this.

He knew he would die the day he met  _ Lance _ , but he never imaged Lance would be there with him.

“You fucking  _ idiot _ ,” Lance cried above him, holding him tight in his arms. A joke could’ve been cracked about bonding moments and cradling at that moment, but neither of them said it. “You absolute fucking idiot. Why did you jump in front of that lazer? I hate you. I fucking hate you.”

Keith smiled up at him, blood pouring out of the wound on his chest. The rest of the battle waged on around them. “I love you,” he said.

When Keith first met Lance, he knew he was going to die. And he had accepted that fact. 

But when the time came, he never knew it would hurt this much, staring up at Lance’s distressed and crying face.

“I love you too,” Lance said, tears streaming down his beautiful face.

The moment Keith first met  _ Lance _ , he knew he was going to die for him.

But when the time actually came for that, he realized how much he wanted to  _ live  _ for him instead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry :(
> 
> r&r if you want


End file.
